


Because You're Precious

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She drives him crazy and she <i>is<i></i></i> crazy and he doesn’t expect her to jump into the gigantic mouth of a T-rex. He doesn’t dare to touch her because he doesn’t want her to feel uncomfortable but this time, <i>this time<i></i></i>, he has to hold her in his arms to reassure himself that she’s alive. He can’t lose her. Not when he had already lost so many things.<br/><i></i><br/>Inspired by Episode 16 – Animan because Chat Noir’s expression at the end of the episode gave me more insight into Adrien's character.</p>
<p>Companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5826187">I'll Be Here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to @shishitsunari, @angiensca, @tei-gen and @littleblackchat. You guys are very very precious friends of mine. I love you all.

Adrien Agreste had lost many things.

His mother. He did not know where she was. All he knew was that she disappeared.

His father. It was not like he passed away or disappeared or anything… But on the very same day when his mother vanished, Adrien felt like he had lost his father as well. His father… was not the same ever since. 

Gabriel Agreste had, almost literally, vanished from his eyes.

Even when they live under the same roof, the only times they communicate were through electronic screens or the occasional phone calls Nathalie would receive from her boss, not that Adrien would be the one _actually_ speaking to his father. It was as if they were total strangers.

Adrien was therefore, afraid to love in vain. He had already lost the two most important people in his life. The thought of losing more people terrified him.

But of course, though his mind told him not to, his heart still ended up getting stolen anyway. 

By Ladybug.

His Lady.

Confident. Brave. Smart. Sassy. Selfless.

Adrien did not remember when his heart started beating for her but he knew that she drove him crazy. The more time he spent with her, the deeper he fell, the more he feared the devastation sure to come if he ever lost her, too.

Chat Noir was a gentleman. He would _never_ touch her.

True, he might have intruded into her personal space many times by bringing his face close to hers, but he would never _ever_ force himself against her.

He loved her too dearly to do that.

But this time, _this time_ , Ladybug had gone _way_ too far with her crazy idea of using the Lucky Charm.

She jumped into the mouth of a Tyrannosaurus rex.

A T-rex.

A creature that was known to have the largest bite force among all terrestrial animals.

And she had _freaking_ jumped _into_ said animal’s gigantic mouth.

The alarm bells had gone off violently inside his head and he was practically shaking in fear of losing her. He had so much to say to her after she cleansed the akuma and he wanted to rant about just how crazy she was, how selfless she could be…

There were so _so_ many things he wanted to say. It took him a great deal of effort to keep his tears from falling and he was prepared to scream at her but all he managed was…

“ _I thought I lost you_.” 

And Adrien did not even realize he had breached his own code of conduct by hugging her until he felt the warmth of her body against his, the beating of her heart and the soft breathing resonating in his ears – signs of life pointing towards just how alive she was. He needed that reassurance and he had done it subconsciously.

He had released her immediately with an embarrassed smile on his face, thinking that he probably made her uncomfortable due to the sudden proximity but thank goodness, Ladybug did not seem to mind at all when she gave him a kind, reassuring smile. 

Though he was not able to perform their customary fist-bump, at the very least, he was very relieved that Ladybug was alive. 

And he swore to protect her and everyone else who were dear to him so that he would not lose someone ever again.


End file.
